


Blindness

by AnkaraFerus



Category: Alice 9, Wing Works
Genre: M/M, Visual Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkaraFerus/pseuds/AnkaraFerus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blind Ryo:suke tries to share his world with Tora</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindness

Ryosuke POV  
  
In the dark, all that exists is sensation. I don't know the color of his eyes, but I know the smell of his skin. I don't know the style of his hair, but I know it's softness. I don't know the appearance of his face, but I know the sound of his voice.  
  
“Ryosuke,” he breathes into my ear as I press my body to his, feeling the shape of him, knowing him by how he fits against me. The familiar play of the sheets around our entwined legs as he spoons himself next to me. I can tell by the steady rhythm of his breathing he's still mostly asleep as his arm slips around my waist and his rough fingers trace circles over my stomach.  
  
“Tora,” I whisper, turning my head until I can feel his breath against my lips. “Are you awake?”  
  
“Mmnn...” He sighs deeply, arm tightening around my waist, as he lowers his lips to mine in a sleepy kiss. Soft, at first, and slow, each little brush warming my skin and making my heart beat faster. He moved from my lips to my jaw to the back of my neck, making my whole body tense and tingle.  
  
“Don't you dare start what you can't finish,” I said, reaching over my shoulder and brushing the line of his cheek. “If you fall back to sleep, I swear, I'll--”  
  
My breath caught as his hand found its way between my legs. My body responded immediately and I shivered as he hummed a note of approval between my shoulder blades. I felt a tell-tale twitch against my lower back and I pressed myself into it. His breath came hotter, faster as his body woke little by little.   
  
I turned in his arms and he caught my lips, hungrily this time, and I whimpered into them as his hand continued to work me. Forcing him onto his back, I pulled my body over his and I felt him hard and hot against me.   
  
“You're so beautiful, Ryosuke,” he sighed against my lips. His body went still and I could feel him looking at me.  
  
“Close your eyes,” I said suddenly.

“What? Why?”  
  
“Just do it,” I said, placing my fingers gently over his eyelids. “I want you to feel me.” I breathed the words into his neck and felt him shudder. “Don't open them, okay? Promise?”  
  
He swallowed hard and nodded. My hands drifted from his eyes and my fingertips trailed over his lips. I rolled my hips into his and felt him gasp. I made a trail with lips and teeth over the hard muscles of his chest. He tasted like the ocean. I took a nipple in my mouth and sucked hard and his whole body tensed and vibrated with a deep moan.   
  
Pushing us upright into a seated position, his hands fumbled about in his new unaccustomed blindness, searching my skin for all the places he thought he knew and found him gasping as he rediscovered them. How many times had he traced the curve of my spine or the line of my collarbone? My body rang as he touched and tasted as if they were new.   
  
I took one of his hands in mine and kissed his fingertips before taking his finger deep into my mouth. His other hand ceased its wandering as he savored this new sensation. The soft, warm wetness of my mouth. The light flick of my tongue.  
  
“Now, feel how much I want you,” I whispered, pressing my chest against his and pulling his now slick finger behind me.   
  
His heart jumped and skipped as he pushed his finger inside me. It was slow, tentative, as if it were the first time and it made me tremble with longing. A second finger in and I squeezed his arm hard, pushing myself down on his fingers as he explored inside me.   
  
“Taste how much I need you,” I said, breath hitching, my voice a whimper as I pushed my tongue between his lips. My back arched and he swallowed my moans as he pushed against that sweet spot inside, making my body quake. Sweat and electricity and spearmint kisses.  
  
I found him, hard and insistent underneath me, and felt his soft skin go wet as I stroked him in rhythm to his fingers inside me. He shivered, desperate, sucking the air from my lungs with each gasp. Giving it back with his sighs.

Suddenly, I was on my back and his fingers replaced with something harder, warmer. My knees tightened around his hips and I gave a cry of pleasure as he took me. My fingers wound themselves in his thick, silky hair as he moved with slow, fluid motions inside me. He gave a low grunt, holding his breath to restrain his voice.  
  
“Don't hold back. Let me hear you.”   
  
A loud low moan and his sped his pace. I raised my voice with his and together we drowned out the world, the sound vibrating off the walls, the air, our skin. I tightened myself around him and my body burned for release. I screamed his name in his ear and every muscle in his body quivered.   
  
“Cum with me, Ryosuke,” he breathed into my ear, thrusting his hand between us and stroking me hard. I threw my head back, digging my nails into his back as the heat inside built and we both exploded in wet heat.   
  
As my mind went white, for a moment I thought I could see his face, flushed and panting over me. But, as I traced goosebumps like braille over his sweat-cooled skin, I knew I could bring him a little into my world, but I could never venture into his.


End file.
